CandyDrop's Story
by TheHiddenRose0415
Summary: One pony, haunted by a spirit of a sister not supposed to exist. Her journey of fighting back has just begun with the next generation of the Mane 6. her fight is one of centuries, a young unicorn, versus an alicorn of any years.


Time is not always recorded, or if it is, the records are destroyed before anyone has the chance to read them. It was our way of destroying the facts so no one would know the truth of the mistakes we've made. It's a coward's technique, but it has worked for so long. However, the truth does eventually find its way back, and when it does…We can't do anything about it. CandyDrop's story did not begin at her birth, but many centuries previously, when the princesses Luna and Celestia first came into the picture. Not just Luna and Celestia, but Flora as well. Flora, a pony that existed, but her tale was erased from time. Until she made her return and brought back the facts. So, the story of a possessed unicorn begins with the story of an alicorn struggling to be accepted by her sisters.

"Hey Flora!"

"Loyalty? Hey!"

Flora turned to face her friend, a red mare with bright emerald eyes and an emerald mane. She wore a grin, a playful grin just like she did every day. Her cutie mark was similar to her other four friends, a heart, but a dark blue shape with a light blue inside. Flora stepped back, laughing as dirt flew on her from Loyalty trying to pull a good landing. However, one hoof slip, and they were both on the ground laughing. Flora tilted her head, "Do you have news or something?" Loyalty chuckled, "Am I not allowed to be happy to see my friend? Come on! On your hooves!" She got up, helping her friend the alicorn up as well. Flora noticed her other friends walking up, "Okay, now something HAS to be happening. What's going on?" Laughter bounced up, blowing her orange curls out of her face, "Well…You know how the forest has recently formed? Thanks to you~! Well, how about we go explore it? Huh? Doesn't that sound like fun?" Flora shook her wings out, tilting her head, "You want to explore it? The…Everfree forest...?" Kindness stepped forward past Generosity, "You…named it? I mean…A name makes it unique, and separate from everything. Why Everfree?" Flora looked towards the span of trees, "Because…It'll be forever free from whatever injustice society pulls. It's magic." Honesty sighed, "Of course you created a magical forest. That's just a GREAT idea." Flora smiled, "It's my forest isn't it? I should name it whatever I like."

The six began walking to the castle, Laughter practically flying there even though she was a regular earth pony.

"Laughter?"

Laughter looked at Kindness, giggling, "Yes?" Kindness was walking, not flying, "If you're an earth pony, how are you flying exactly?" Laughter squeaked, falling to the ground, "Ow! I don't know. I guess it just comes naturally? Maybe Celestia will know!" Flora rolled her eyes, "Celestia? She's barely older than me. How would she know?"

"She actually studies a lot, and doesn't slack," A voice interrupted them, belonging to a familiar figure. Celestia… Flora rolled her eyes, grunting as Kindness accidently bumped into her, "Oh great. Look, my sister. Isn't everyone in AWE?" Luna stumbled behind Celestia, and Flora quickly went to her side, "Are you alright little one?" Luna sneezed up dust, giggling, "I'm okay!" She was still a little young, only a few centuries. She was oddly small, but it was something that would pass over time. At least she hoped.

"Girls, come with me. There is something I want you to see," Celestia nodded to them, before turning back around and going towards the large castle in the distance. By distance, it wasn't that far honestly, but they would have to go through the new Everfree forest. Kindness and Loyalty flew with Luna, the three playing with each other as they flew, while Flora flew alongside Celestia, both being calm. Honesty and Laughter raced each other through the trees, shoving to get ahead, not being rude. More of a playful manner. Generosity walked silently behind everyone, her curls getting in her eyes a few times as well. Laughter tripped Honesty, who in turn fell on Generosity, the two rolling back slightly from the impact. Laughter stopped, her face shocked, "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Honesty groaned, sitting up, "Oh sure. Perfectly fine Laughter…"

"You know, you're terrible at telling lies," Flora observed, glancing back at them as her and Celestia paused their flight. Loyalty stopped next Flora, looking at the others who were on the ground. Luna and Kindness continued forward, giggling as they flew, their wings seeming to help each other forward. After Honesty and Generosity finally got to their hooves, they continued on their way to the castle, moving faster as they raced one another gleefully. Celestia opened the door for everyone, almost seeming to be worried as she checked behind them for any signs of danger. However, this was a time before darkness, before any chaos, before any nightmares. They would be okay for the time being.

The eight mares walked into a large thrown room, where the princess sat in the front, the other five mares sitting in a half circle in front of them. Luna moved next Flora, laying down, her eyes watching everyone in interest, "So, what is so special about them sis?" Celestia looked at them all, "Flora and her friends are very unique you see. They're unique spirits provide them with an opportunity for good. Each of you five," She motioned the five mares, "You are part of what shall be known as the Mane 6. You protect Equestria. Your names represent your gifts. Laughter, Kindness, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty."

"You said Mane 6, but Flora is…" Honestly motioned to her, "What's her gift? I mean, I figured we all had something in common by our cutie marks, but Flora never got hers yet. Hasn't it been long enough?" Flora nodded, the issue hurting her heart. Being a blank flank was never good, especially if she was a PRINCESS.

"Her element should be magic, but…I suppose she just needs to find it when it's time. Luna and I, well, our abilities are of course with the sun and- "

"The moon!" Luna squealed, jumping forward, spreading her wings and showing her cutie mark, "It's a cool gift! I mean…Talent?" Flora smiled kindly, "Alright calm down darling. Sit back down. I'll get my cutie mark when it's time…"

"Well…She does have a knack for nature…" Kindness observed, looking at everyone, "I mean, look! She made the Everfree forest…So maybe her talent is actually nature!" Loyalty frowned, "But, if she's supposed to be magic…That doesn't make any sense!" She blew a strand of her mane out of her face in frustration, "So? What does that mean for us?"

"Does that mean Equestria can't be protected?" Generosity added in, her concern becoming a little obvious at this point. Laughter looked at them all, "Hey! I can fly! How is that?" Celestia looked at Laughter, "Your talent, with you being part of the Mane 6, all of you have a sort of magic in you. Even if you're a regular earth pony, you have magic in you. It's only activated when your element is activated of course." Laughter giggled, "Well then that means I can always use it! I'm always happy!" Honestly looked at her, "That much is obvious."

"What's wrong Flora?"

Flora looked at Luna, forcing a smile onto her face, "Nothing is wrong. I'm just…I hope I can find my cutie mark soon. You should go to your room. You should let us older ponies speak." Luna nodded, flying up to her room, but leaving the door a crack so she could still listen to them.

"Why haven't I gotten my cutie mark if I'm supposed to be part of this Mane 6?" Flora stood, glaring at her sister, "Have I not proved myself worthy? What do I do?!" Celestia narrowed her eyes, "You lower your voice. Don't EVER raise your voice to me sister."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Flora growled, "What do I do huh? Use my magic to save a pony falling from the sky or something? What do I do?!" She felt a shove, and looked to see Loyalty giving her a warning glance, "You'll figure it out Fl-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE."

Flora flew out, leaving her sister and friends shocked behind her. Her friends quickly chased after her, following her into a deep cavern, where once they were in, vines sealed them all in. Flora turned to face them slowly, her eyes empty of happiness. This was it. She just couldn't do this stupid lie anymore! A dark mist curled around her, whispering, "Greetings darling~! Are you really going to let them turn on you? Do you want to lose your friends? Stop them. Stop this mess. Fix it all…" A green light glowed on her friends, scaring them.

"Flora? What are you doing…?"

Kindness couldn't move, but struggled to get to her friend, her eyes full of fear and pain, "Stop it! This hurts!" The five ponies turned into crystals, and a tree formed behind Flora, pulling the crystals too it where each of them found its place on the tree. Flora stared in shock, and squealed in fear when Celestia and Luna burst through the vines.

"Flora! What have you done?!"

Celestia stared at the crystals on the tree, her heart pounding. The dark mist flew into Flora, and she smiled kindly, "My friends will never leave me…They'll always be with me. Here. They won't leave." Luna cowered behind Celestia, "Flora your…Your cutie mark…" Flora looked at her cutie mark and smiled, "I guess I wasn't some stupid magic mare hm?"

"Flora…?"

"DON'T call me Flora anymore," Flora said softly, "How about…Nightshade? Hm? Beautiful name…Fits me perfectly…" Luna hit behind Celestia, "B-But…" The mountain and nature cutie mark on Flora glowed softly, and she chuckled, "My name is Nightshade, and don't you forget that. I rule here now. You have a problem? Get the strength to defeat me." A bright purple magic symbol seemed to leave her, and it joined the others on the tree, going into the trunk and strengthening it. Celestia frowned, watching her sister's eyes becoming dark empty pits, with a small neon green pupil. Her mane changed as well, flowy like her sisters would become in the future. She moved past the two shocked alicorns, walking outside and flying up into the sky, laughing in pure insanity. Whatever was left of Flora was pushed aside by the new Nightshade.

This was all taken away, by Celestia trying to destroy all memory of Flora from everyone. However, the facts cannot be erased, and they will always come back to haunt you no matter what you try to doing to stop them.


End file.
